


Next stop: Kisaragi Station

by angsstyspace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsstyspace/pseuds/angsstyspace
Summary: Bokuto stays a little bit too late after practice one afternoon, causing him to meet a strange boy while waiting for his last train to go home. Bokuto swears he's seen him before, but he can't recall from where...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first fanfic of this account,,,, yay,,,,!!!
> 
> I've had this idea for a long time now, but only recently got around to writing it. I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> My friend has helped me with some minor stuff, so kudos to her uwuwuw
> 
> ❤ Harom, (although the Sakusa kinnie one is the one writing this-----)

Bokuto panted as he reached the train station, his hands on his knees as he tried to regain the strength on his legs. Once again he lost track of time as he practiced his spikes, long after team practice had already finished and everyone had gone home for the day. He was finishing his water bottle when he checked his phone, rushing to change into his uniform and cleaning the gymnasium to catch the last train to go home. Now that he was here he remembered that he forgot to close the school’s gymnasium, and that most probably he was going to get scolded the next day.

Straightening his back, he huffed a sigh and walked towards a seat. He felt lucky for reaching the station before the last train passed, he didn’t feel like walking home when all his energy was already wasted. He could feel now his dry sweat clinging to his uniform uncomfortably, having not bothered to shower once he realized how late it had gotten. He’ll have to wash it and put it in the dryer as soon as he gets home… Oh! Didn’t his mother say that she was going to make yakiniku for dinner this morning? Hopefully his family didn’t already ate everything-

He yelped at the sudden blaring of his phone, ringtone echoing around the empty train station. Wait, why was it so empty? Usually it had some few people waiting for the last train to arrive, Bokuto knew. It wasn’t the last time he took the last train home after all.

It was… oddly creepy.

His phone started to blare again, having stopped at some point between Bokuto’s inner musings. 

“Hello?” he answered, not having paid attention to the contact name.

”Koutarou? Did you stay late for practice again?”

Bokuto smiled at his mother’s worried voice. He chuckled sheepishly. “Yeah! Don’t worry though, I’m waiting for the last train to arrive so I’m gonna be home soon!”

“Alright honey,” his mom sighed fondly. “Be careful, we left you some yakiniku from dinner.”

Mouth already starting to water, he thanked his mom and hung up after yelling a little bit too loud that he loved her and that she was awesome. Now he was sitting in silence again, looking at his phone intently to avoid acknowledging the emptiness of the large train station. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t creeped out.

The train finally arrived after minutes spent in uncomfortable silence. Bokuto couldn’t be more happy, the train probably had some passengers inside so he no longer would have to be alone. He stood up and walked towards the open doors, but someone stopped him from walking any further by grabbing his blazer.  _ What the fuck _ , he thought the station was empty save for him?!

Bokuto turned around quickly, a startled scream dying in his throat once he saw who grabbed him. A guy who appeared to be around his age, slightly shorter than him with unkempt black hair was looking directly at him, there was something in his gaze that deeply intrigued him. It was… familiar, as if Bokuto met him before but couldn’t remember. 

He was wearing a white yukata with a cherry blossom tree branch design under a black haori. Did he come from a traditional event or something?

“That is not your train.” 

“Huh?”

“That is not your train, Bokuto-san.” He repeated in a calm, soft voice.

Bokuto could only stare at him, dumbfounded. How did the guy know his last name? Was he someone from school and that’s why he was so familiar? Damn, now he didn’t want to look rude for not remembering who this guy was. What did he mean that this was not his train, though?  _ This _ was the last train?

The boy shook his head at him. He must’ve said that out loud.

“It’s not, Bokuto-san. Take a better look at it,” he pointed out passively. And truth be told, as Bokuto turned back to look at the train, it was drastically different from the usual one that he’s so familiar with.

This one looks older, rundown and at the verge of malfunctioning. He might describe it as ancient, if he was allowed to exaggerate. In what year did trains start to appear in Japan? Because even if he wasn’t doing really well in history right now, he knew for sure that the train looked to be from around the Shōwa era or so. 

How did he not notice before?

“But it looked completely normal when it arrived….” he said, not understanding what was going on.

“You should be more aware of your surroundings, Bokuto-san.” He turned his gaze back to the boy, who was still grabbing his blazer gently. “I suggest you should sit back down and wait for your train, I believe it will come after this one.” 

Bokuto nodded minutely, for the first time in ages not really knowing what to say. The nature of the situation was too odd to him, let alone creepy. Nevertheless, the boy made him feel reassured and safe, as if he was somehow pulled away from an unknown fate.

Returning back to his seat after the boy let go of his blazer, he noticed how the other started to walk towards the train.

“Wait!” Bokuto stopped him in his tracks. “You’re going in the scary looking train?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“This is my train, Bokuto-san.”

“Ah...” he trailed off, and seemingly that he didn’t have anything else to say, the boy stepped foot inside the mysterious train.

“W-What’s your name? Are you from my school?” he rushed to ask suddenly.

The boy looked back at him from inside the train, a small smile making its presence on his pale face. Bokuto couldn’t help but think that he was cute.

“My name is Akaashi Keiji,” the boy- Akaashi, answered. The doors of the train closed before he could answer Bokuto’s second question, parting away.

Bokuto blinked, the name was more than familiar, but he couldn’t place it. There was a chance that he was a classmate, or maybe someone from middle school, but he wasn’t sure. While trying to remember if he ever saw him before this encounter, the train arrived.

He made sure that it was his actual train though, spending a few seconds looking intently at it as if it somehow wronged him. He ran inside once he noticed that the doors were about to close, now sure that it wasn’t going to change into an ancient looking train. There were some passengers inside that looked at him funny, but minded their own business. He grabbed one of the poles, thinking about what happened.

Akaashi didn’t lie, it seemed. But… What was that up with that train? He might be dense most of the time, as Konoha and Komi often said, but he would be more than aware if the train station suddenly decided to add such an odd looking train. Maybe he should ask Kuroo about it? He also took this line from time to time.

He frowned at his phone once he took it out. The time… Almost no time had passed since he got a call from his mother. He swore that his encounter with Akaashi lasted a bit longer after his short call with her....

Maybe he just perceived it as such, even if it was extremely weird. He had to tell Kuroo about this, and tomorrow he would try to find Akaashi in his school. There must be a reason why he was so familiar to him after all.


	2. On board

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to update since I already had the second chapter written, hope you guys enjoy! Thank you so much for the ones who decided to give this fic a try! Lots of love to u!!!

When the next day came, Bokuto couldn’t find anyone with the name Akaashi Keiji around his school. He checked his classroom first, if there was anyone who looked like the pretty boy from last night, but nobody shared his looks. Then he asked around, if there was a student who fit that description with the last name Akaashi, but no luck either.

When he asked his teammates, they looked confused at first, then simply shook their heads. Sarukui asked him if there was a reason why he was searching for this  _ Akaashi _ , but Bokuto simply smiled and said that he just met this really pretty boy last night at the station and wanted to see if he was from his school. It was partly a lie, which the others quickly caught on since it was very unusual for Bokuto to keep silent about things, but decided to let it slip by. 

A week passed after the strange encounter. Bokuto quickly forgot about it after seeing that he wouldn’t find Akaashi in his school, starting to put his focus back on practice since the chance to go to nationals was around the corner. Although, there were times after practice where he waited at the train station to see if he would find Akaashi again, but with no luck. 

Kuroo told him that perhaps he was just too tired that day, which made him imagine things. Or that maybe he accidentally trespassed a liminal space, but that was too frightening to think about, so Bokuto stuck with the first explanation that Kuroo gave him.

It was a week later too, though, that Bokuto saw Akaashi again.

Once again he stayed until late practicing his spikes, finding himself running towards the station to not lose his last train. When he got there, he felt a chill run down his spine. The train station was empty again, the lights were dimmer and provided little comfort to him during that moment. He sat down on one of the seats, taking out his phone to avoid looking at the eerie emptiness of the train station. 

**BOKUBRO** **(((o(*°▽°*)o))) at 22:47 P.M**

THE STATION IS EMPTY AGAIN!!! 

**KUBRO!!!! ☆⌒(≧▽° ) at 22:47 P.M**

OH SHIT

u think youre gonna see ur crush again? lol

**BOKUBRO** **(((o(*°▽°*)o))) at 22:47 P.M**

I DONT HAVE A CRUSH!!!! WHAT!!!!

**KUBRO!!!! ☆⌒(≧▽° ) at 22:48 P.M**

uh huh

then why were you so obsessed with finding him this past week

**BOKUBRO** **(((o(*°▽°*)o))) at 22:48 P.M**

bc i just felt like ive met him before!!! he was super pretty and he looked very familiar so it makes sense why i was asking abt him!!!

**KUBRO!!!! ☆⌒(≧▽° ) at 22:48 P.M**

ok bro whatever u say bro

**BOKUBRO** **(((o(*°▽°*)o))) at 22:48 P.M**

(ᗒᗣᗕ)՞ BRO WH|

The sound of the train arriving made him raise his gaze, stopping whatever he was about to write next. Picking up his backpack, he walked towards the train. He looked around to see if something was about to happen, but everything seemed to be normal this time so, with a small shudder, he entered. 

The train on the inside was empty, just like the station was, and it appeared like the other wagons were empty as well. As strange as this was, Bokuto decided to pay little mind to it. He didn’t want to think about scary things right now, it would just worsen his current mood that was filled with discomfort. Gripping one of the poles as the train started to move, he opened his phone again.

“Ah, Bokuto-san,” he heard someone call from behind him. Turning around, he saw Akaashi sitting in one of the many empty seats. “What are you doing here?”

His voice sounded concerned, his eyes looking at him with something that Bokuto couldn’t exactly describe. But as he focused his gaze on Akaashi, and the space that surrounded him, he started to notice how worn out and dark everything started to seem. 

_ Uh oh, I took the wrong train, didn’t I? _ Was all he thought as the appearence inside of the train starting to change into something more broken, dull and darker. 

Bokuto was starting to think that maybe he should stop staying so late at school to practice more. 

“AKASHII!!” he exclaimed in surprise and at the same time with delight, deciding to ignore for the meantime the train. “I was searching for you!”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at him, but his next words were said in a fond tone. “You were?”

“Yeah! I thought that maybe you were a classmate or something but I didn’t find you at my school! Nobody knows you either!” Bokuto said with a smile on his face, walking towards Akaashi and sitting next to him. “So! How do you know who I am?”

“Huh?” Akaashi clearly didn’t expect this question, looking confused.

Bokuto rushed in to explain. “Last week you said my last name when I didn’t even introduce myself! How?!” Even though he was yelling his questions now, there was no bite in his tone, just mere curiosity and awe.

“Ah... ” Akaashi smiled. “That’s because we met before.”

Bokuto gasped, sharing Akaashi’s smile with one of his own, wider. “I knew it! You looked so familiar to me! But...” his excitement faded, tilting his head in confusion. “Why don’t I remember you?”

Akaashi sighed, Bokuto didn’t like that sigh. It sounded  _ wrong _ . “That doesn’t matter right now, Bokuto-san,” he started. “I believe I asked you what you were doing here?”

The obvious change of topic wouldn’t often deter Bokuto, but let it slide in favor of the obvious question still hanging in the air between them. With a sheepish smile, Bokuto scratched the back of his head nervously.

“I wasn’t paying attention when I got in the train...” he chuckled as he said that. 

“Well… I think I can help you get out this time...” Akaashi said, deep in thought. “I can’t always keep an eye on you, Bokuto-san...” he muttered the last part, but Bokuto heard it anyway.

“Huh?”

“Do you hear anything, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked suddenly, looking at him intently. 

“...Just your voice, Akashi.”

“It’s  _ Aka-ashi _ , Bokuto-san,” he said with that same fondness that Bokuto heard before. It definitely wasn’t his imagination. “But aside from my voice, do you hear anything else?”

Silence grew between them, Bokuto closing his eyes in concentration. The minutes passed while Akaashi patiently waited for a response. Bokuto didn’t really understand what Akaashi meant if he heard any other sounds, aside from the movement of the train and the eerie silence that somehow can be translated into sound. He was about to voice his thoughts when suddenly, he heard the tiny chime of a bell, then another, and another- Where those drums, too?

“AGAAASHE! IS THERE A FESTIVAL GOING ON NEARBY?” Bokuto opened his eyes, an excited glint in them accompanied with a wide smile. “Is that why you are wearing a yukata right now? You’re going to a festival?!”

Akaashi gave out a tiny laugh, prompting Bokuto to look at him in awe. “You could say that, Bokuto-san. I imagine you hear the sounds of bells and drums, right?” at Bokuto’s nod, Akaashi’s brows furrowed slightly. “Don’t you hear anything else? Anything nature related, maybe?”

“Ah! Now that you say that, I can hear like a  _ woosh _ sound, you know?” Bokuto mentioned, doing an exaggerated motion with his hands.

“So… Wind, maybe?”

“Yes! I hear wind!”

Akaashi’s frown softened, he looked less concerned now, but seemed to be deep in thought as his haze switched from Bokuto to the train’s windows. 

“Well, that’s good...” he said. “That makes things easier.”


	3. Three stations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!!! Sorry for the wait!! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I certainly liked writing it!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! :))

Akaashi didn't explain much to Bokuto, even though he was voicing his questions more often than not. It was very apparent that Akaashi wouldn't- or perhaps, _couldn't_ give more information than it was necessary to him. To Bokuto, this only made him more curious, and at the same time frustrated. He could sort of understand Akaashi's mindset, somehow, but was having a hard time following it. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but _feel_ like it was a matter of time until he started walking besides him without any difficulties, figuratively speaking.

Apparently, Bokuto saying that he could hear the wind outside of the train actually made things easier for Akaashi. He said something about not needing to summon _The Helper_ , because Akaashi was already here with him, so it would only be a waste of time for the poor old man, whatever that meant. Last, but not least, Akaashi gave him some advice.

“If you get on the train and I’m not here, I recommend searching for Kenma. He usually sits right outside where the conductor works.” 

Bokuto nodded, while simultaneously thinking that he heard that name before, too. The only difference being that he _remembers_ where from. Kuroo told him once that he used to play with this neighbour when he was a kid, and that he was called _Kenma_. There were also times where he would talk about him, when the topic at hand seemed to bring him in. Whenever he did, Bokuto would say how he would like to meet the guy Kuroo would often mention, but all he would receive was a sad chuckle and a shake of the head. It made Bokuto wonder if they weren’t friends anymore.

Was this Kenma the same guy Kuroo talked about? It was plausible, but he didn’t want to make assumptions.

Tossing his questions aside, he continued to listen to Akaashi. He felt like he could trust him, no matter the circumstances. 

“Bokuto-san, you _must_ get off the train before it reaches the end,” Akaashi told him eerily. There was a tone of warning in his voice, causing chills to go down his spine. It looked like Akaashi wanted to tell him more, but refrained to do so. 

“Where is this train going, ‘Kaashi?” 

Akaashi shrugged non-committedly. “It’s nothing you should worry much about,” was all he settled for saying, evading the original question. Clearing his throat, he continued. “There are three stops you can get off at, Bokuto-san. However, you must choose the right one.”

Bokuto tilted his head at this, but stayed silent. He didn’t fully understand what he meant by that, but he trusts Akaashi! Surely it isn’t _that_ difficult to get off the train, right?

“There will be an announcement melody played at every stop,” he said. “When you hear the same sound as the sound you heard on the home station, you will get off.”

...Nevermind, _scratch that._ Bokuto doesn’t even remember the melody that plays at the station whenever the train is about to arrive. How could he? He tunes that off! He has other things to focus on, like practicing new moves and wondering what he would eat for dinner once he came back home. How is he supposed to know when to get off the train if he doesn’t remember?

Akaashi, seeming to notice his inner distress, looked at him with something keen to exasperation.

“Bokuto-san, you do remember how the melody sounded, right?”

“I’LL KNOW WHEN I HEAR IT!” Bokuto defended himself.

Akaashi sighed. “I’ll… trust that you’ll choose the right one. Otherwise, I won’t be able to help beyond that.”

Bokuto nodded, trying to reassure him and himself that everything would end up just fine.

While the train slowly started to stop in each station, Bokuto didn’t hear a single announcement melody. It was starting to make him anxious, not sure if he was too distracted by Akaashi’s pretty face to hear anything or if _nothing_ was actually playing. Akaashi simply remained silent, looking at Bokuto expectantly. He didn’t say a thing when the train stopped at the first station and Bokuto didn’t stand up to get out. He didn’t say anything when the same thing happened at the second station.

Bokuto’s leg started to bounce uncontrollably, what if he didn’t hear anything either at the last station? Should he get out either way or stay inside the train? Either way, it seemed to be a lose lose situation regardless of what he chose. One thought comforted him though, that if he chose the option to stay in the train, at least he would be in the company of someone he knew. Letting the train take him to its unknown destination didn’t scare him as much when he thought that he wouldn’t be alone…

As he waited for the third station to arrive, he decided to speak to Akaashi again.

“Hey, ‘kaashi.”

Akaashi hummed, letting him know that he was listening.

“When did we meet each other?” It was a question that has been nagging inside his mind since a while now, along with the one that asked him why he couldn’t remember him. He decided to stick with this one, though, since Akaashi kind of made it clear that he wouldn’t be answering that last one soon….

“When we were kids, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said with a smile, his gaze diverting to the window besides his seat.

_Ah, so maybe he used to be a neighbour?_ Bokuto thought, leaning forwards to take a better look at Akaashi’s face. He was so interesting, Bokuto would surely remember a person so cute and smart as Akaashi! So why couldn’t he? He pouted, frustrated at his brain.

“Did we use to play together?” he asked.

Akaashi shook his head. “Actually, we only interacted once.”

“Once?!” Bokuto exclaimed in surprise. _Only one time?!_

“Yes, I never expected you to remember me Bokuto-san,” he chuckled softly. “I’m actually surprised that you found me so familiar.”

“Once?!” Bokuto exclaimed in surprise. _Only one time?!_

“Yes, I never expected you to remember me Bokuto-san,” he chuckled softly. “I’m actually surprised that you found me so familiar.”

“Ah...” Bokuto blinked. That seemed like a solid reason as to why he couldn’t remember Akaashi. But still… “Then, how did we meet that time?”

“Well, you saved me.”

_Huh?_

“Huh?”

“We are approaching the third station, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, ignoring Bokuto’s perplexed face.

“But- wait-”

A sudden melody started to sound as the train came to a stop. Bokuto could vaguely recognize it as the one that usually plays at the home station. He hesitated, not wanting to leave Akaash’s side. He still had so many questions to ask, and it didn’t help that Akaashi cemented more questions every time he spoke! Either way, it seemed like he didn’t have an option, given that Akaashi’s expression hardened and stood up abruptly.

“It looks like you recognize it, get out before the doors close.” He said without sparing him a glanze. The sudden shift in demeanor threw off Bokuto, but decided to stand up as well.

“You better answer all my questions next time, ‘Kaashi,” he said with a pout.

“Next time?”

“Yes! Next time. I’m going to look for you, so there will be a next time!”

Akaashi’s expression didn’t change much, but Bokuto could notice concern in his dark blue eyes. But before he could answer, Bokuto turned around and stepped out of the train, noticing that he chose the correct station. The doors closed behind him, starting to move again towards its destination. 

Bokuto couldn’t see Akaashi again, and, looking at his phone with the not finished message that he was writing to Kuroo before he got on the train, he noticed the time.

**_22:48 P.M._ **

No time has passed at all, even though Bokuto definitely felt that it has.

He erased the message that he was writing originally.

**BOKUBRO (((o(*°** **▽** **°*)o))) at 22:48 P.M**

THE STRANGEST THING JUST HAPPENED TO ME

**KUBRO!!!!** **☆⌒** **(** **≧** **▽** **° ) at 22:48 P.M**

Oya?


End file.
